


Meet the Fam

by Anonymous



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff, Funny, Humor, M/M, Pre-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Reserve Course (Dangan Ronpa)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23685961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Rantaro's classmates want to finally meet the boyfriend that he's always been talking about. Rantaro just hopes that Hajime doesn't end up dumping him with after this.AU where Reserve Course student Hinata is in a relationship with the Ultimate Adventurer Amami
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Hinata Hajime
Kudos: 56
Collections: Anonymous





	Meet the Fam

Rantaro stood in front of the Reserve Course gates as he usually did, waiting for Hajime to come out. And, usually, he would play a game on his phone or go over his notes as he waited. _Usually_ , he would he would be alone, relishing in the peace and quiet that he got to have to himself. However, this time, he had company. 

_I hope that Hajime doesn't mind this_ , Rantaro thought futilely to himself. Next to him, Angie and Shirogane were chatting among themselves. Next to them, Ouma had Gokuhara hoist him up on his shoulders to peer over the wall. Next to them, Chabashira was accusing them for being "peeping toms" while Yumeno was likely dozing off beside her. Next to them - 

Rantaro stifled a sigh. The Reserve Course students filtering out were shooting them bewildered looks. It had been surprising to find one Main Course student lingering outside of their department, but now a whole class? Rantaro understood that it was hardly an everyday occurrence for Ultimates to get involved with the Reserves, hence the bewilderment, but they didn't need to look at them like they were circus animals. 

...Then again, the antics that his classmates were pulling probably did warrant the stares.

"Uh..." Rantaro looked up, finding Hajime giving them the same stare that his fellow schoolmates were giving. Hajime then pulled his attention onto him and raised a brow. "What is this?"

He laughed sheepishly, bringing a hand behind his head. "Sorry about this. My friends wanted to - "

"Finally get the chance to meet you!" Angie punctuated with a trill. She bounded past Rantaro and grabbed Hajime's hands, giving them a vigorous shake. "We heard so much about the famous Hajime-kun that we wanted to see who you are!"

"I - excuse me, famous?" Hajime's look turned baffled. Rantaro felt his cheeks burn in embarrassment, especially after hearing Angie using the name that he would use for Hajime. 

"It's not like that - "

"Assami blathers on about his boyfriend as much as he does with his sisters," Iruma piped up, sauntering forward. "So, naturally, we'd be curious to see who he's been giving a good dickin'." Her eyes roved up and down at Hajime's form, and then scoffed. "Not much to look at, though."

Rantaro frowned. "Hey - "

"Oh, is this Amami-kun's boyfriend?" Gokuhara lumbered in close, and Hajime reeled back at the sheer size of the entomologist. "Gonta's name is Gokuhara Gonta. Gonta is happy to meet Hinata-kun," he said cheerfully. "Hopes that we friends now!"

"L-likewise...?"

"You guys, could you - " Rantaro tried again, only to be cut off _yet again_.

"Hey, hey, hey." Ouma bounced into Hajime's space. "Wanna know my name? I'm Ouma Kokichi, the Ultimate Supreme Leader! Now that you know my identity, you're stuck with two choices: One, I kill you."

"What - " Hajime sputtered.

"Of course, I can't have some rando run around knowing who I am." Ouma smirked mischievously. "Or, two, you join my secret organization and become my minion! Whaddya say?" 

"Ouma-kun, behave yourself," Akamatsu scolded. "We don't want to overwhelm Amami-kun's boyfriend." A bit too late for that.

"Yeah, cut the crap, Ouma," Momota joined in.

"Aahhh, you guys are so mean!" Ouma bemoaned tearfully. "All I wanted was a new recruit!"

Over the hysterically weeping Ouma's head, Hajime shot Rantaro a look. _What the hell did you drag me into?_ his eyes seemed to read. 

_I'm sorry_ , his pleaded back.

"I'm surprised that your boyfriend is plain like me!" Shirogane said delightedly, clasping her hands. "Ah, this reminds me of a particular shojo manga where the flashy male lead ends up with the wallflower protagonist."

"Fufufu. As they say, opposites attract," Shinguuji chuckled. "Although, such a thing tends to be relegated to personalities rather than appearances."

"Are you kidding me? I can already tell that turf-top here has his asshole clenched tighter than a rusty clamp while Assami acts like he stuffs weed up his," Iruma cackled. 

"You would know, wouldn't you, Iruma-chan?" Ouma piped up, dropping the weeping facade. "Since you cram up yours just to have something in you."

Iruma gaped at him. "Wh-what the hell are you saying, you gremlin? I get plenty of action!"

"Please don't say such crude things, Iruma-san, Ouma-kun," Idabashi sighed. 

"Hmm. He reminds me of a manlier version of Saihara," Yumeno drawled, peering up at Hajime. "Both are kinda unassuming, but at least the boyfriend doesn't have a girly face."

"Ngh," whimpered Saihara.

Rantaro began to sweat. He knew that his classmates meant no harm with their comments (especially the backhanded compliments), but Hajime had never gotten the chance to adjust to their...uniqueness like how he had. And Rantaro knew that handling them as a whole could sometimes be too much to bear.

Desperately wanting to salvage the situation, Rantaro shouldered his way past his classmates to get to Hajime. Many of them had gathered in close to the Reserve that they ended up pushing Rantaro to the back. But now that he returned to Hajime's side, he was able to wrap a hand around his wrist and pull his boyfriend behind him. 

"Sorry, you guys," Rantaro said, forcing a smile, "but we gotta cut this meeting short. I promised Hajime-kun that I'd help him study for a test."

"Ooh, that's a classic trope," Shirogane said. 

"Right... Anyway, we'll be going now." Rantaro tugged Hajime along as he quickly walked away. "See you later!"

Rantaro didn't stop to hear their response, nor did he stay close enough to hear their farewells. He knew, though, that they were giving this retreat to him and that they would be back at a later time. This time, he didn't suppress a sigh from leaving his lungs.

"So," he heard Hajime begin. "Ultimate Supreme Leader. Is that really his talent?"

"Uh, yeah. Or that's what he tells us, at least." Rantaro looked over his shoulder and smiled apologetically at him. "I didn't mean to surprise you like this. Must've been a lot, huh?"

"You couldn't have text me beforehand?" Hajime asked dryly.

"They kinda sprung this one on me, so...it was as surprising for me as it was for you?"

To his relief, Hajime simply rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "I admit, I always wanted to see what the other Ultimates were like in person, but never have I imagined them being so..." His face twisted for a moment as he searched for the right word. Fortunately for him, Rantaro understood what he meant.

"I know," he chuckled. "Iruma-san and Ouma-kun aren't who I wanted you to first meet, in particular."

"I don't think that two crude people means that the rest are the same, but it is kind of shocking to hear so many innuendos coming from one person." Hajime smiled. "Does that girl really call you Assami?" 

Despite the crazy encounter that took place today, Rantaro couldn't help but laugh. 

**Author's Note:**

> Companion fic to  
> [With You By My Side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23673511)


End file.
